Come Find Me
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: Come find me today. Come find me any day. To know where I will be, your next clue is under your favorite cup of tea.”


Serena watched as Eric opened another present, smiling when she heard his triumphant 'Yes!' that showed he had gotten what he had wanted. Sure, she had gotten everything she wanted, material wise, but she couldn't help but want something more.

"Ms. Van der Woodsen" She turned to see one of the maids holding out a tray with a letter on it. "This came for you at the front desk."

"Oh thank you." She took the letter with her name written elegantly on it off the tray and slid her finger under the flap, opening it.

"What is it?" Lily asked, bringing her mug of hot chocolate to her lips.

"Its – its a note. Mom, can I be excused, please?" Serena glanced down at the note again, praying that it was indeed the same left handed writing she had come to love even while they were apart.

"Serena, its Christmas."

Serena looked up at her, eyes locking. "Mom...I think its from D-Dan."

"Fine, but be back by dinner."

Serena barely heard her mother's approval as she practically ran to her room to get changed. '_Come find me today. Come find me any day. To know where I will be, your next clue is under your favorite cup of tea._"

Frowning as she changed, Serena muttered the words to herself. She flew out of her bedroom, note securely in her purse, and into the kitchen. She opened various cupboards and drawers, looking for the green tea that she had loved so much while playing tea party while she was young.

She smiled as she grabbed the envelope from under the tea package. She fumbled with the flap and finally got it open despite her shaking fingers. "_Congratulations my fair maiden. You have found your second clue. However there are several more to come, please remember the play and find your next clue with the sugar plums._"

"Sugar plums?" Serena asked out loud to no one except herself. "The Nutcracker!"

--

"Excuse me, has any one left anything for a 'Serena van der Woodsen'?" She asked desperately at the front counter. The snow had slowed down many if not all the taxis in the New York area.

"Yes, a letter. May I see some form of identification?" The young manager smiled at her, but she paid no heed as she quickly showed him her school ID card and grabbed the letter.

"_You've done well so far, my sweetheart. Memories are a special thing, so your next clue is where my father gave my mother her engagement ring._"

Serena searched through mental files of what Dan had said about Rufus and Alison. Divorce. Waffles. Neighbor. Affair. Jenny. Cedric. Central Park. Romeo and Juliet Statue. There it was! The Romeo and Juliet Statue in Central Park.

She held out her arm for another taxi, getting frustrated when none stopped for her. Reaching into her purse, she managed to withdraw a twenty and stuck that in the air, halting about twenty taxis. She climbed into the nearest one and tossed the bill to the driver. "Central Park, the Romeo and Juliet Statue please."

Her foot wiggled impatiently as the driver did as best he could. "Please, can you hurry?" She had asked many times. He would always say the same thing to her. "The snow, the snow."

Finally she arrived at her destination after ten long minutes of torture. She threw open the door, tossing a five on her way out.

She ran to the statue, examining it for any kind of letter. Sighing when she found none, she slumped down on a nearby bench, blonde covered in snow.

A park ranger approached her and tipped his hat. "Serena van der Woodsen?" He asked, returning his hands to his wool coat.

"That's me."

He pulled out another letter and handed it to her, tipping his hat once again. "Have a Merry Christmas and don't give up."

"Thank you." She whispered, her breath visible in the cold December air. She opened it and slid the note out. "_Thank you for putting up with this so far, find your next clue at 'our' pool hall._"

She smiled as she read the reference to their first date. Pool. Something she was sure she would never be good at. Raising her hand yet again, she called for another taxi.

--

She walked into the pool hall, ignoring the whistles of the men there. She walked over to 'their' pool table, smiling as memories of last year popped into her head. An old, dark skinned man walked over to her smiling. "Danny boy told me that if a tall blonde beauty walked in here to say, '_We've had many dives, but we're always a bullseye_.'"

Smiling she thanked the man as she looked around for a dart board. She quickly found the only untouched one with a dart sticking right in the middle, with a letter hanging from it. Bullseye.

She snatched it from the board, tearing it open. A silver key slid out along with the note as she dumped them on the pool table. She tucked it into her pocket as she read the note. "_Go to the place where art and love are first made, and you will find me there, waiting, with my heart on my sleeve._"

She wondered to herself when Dan had become such a romantic and set off once again. Next and last stop, the Bedford Avenue Gallery.

--

Serena tried to pry the door open, but it refused to budge even an inch. Suddenly remembering what had come with the note, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the key. Sliding it into its slot, she gained entrance to the gallery. Quickly locking the doors behind her, she turned around and there he was, dressed in a dark blue cashmere sweater that she had gotten him for Valentine's Day.

"Hey." She whispered, for lack of nothing else to say.

He stood up and walked towards her, taking her hands in his. "I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas," He ducked his head, sighing. "and to let you know, I'm out."

"Out?" Her brow furrowed. "What do you mean out?"

"I mean, I'm done playing this game. I'm out for good." He let go of her hands and shoved his hands into his pockets. "It was nice pretending that we were together in the notes, but its too hard to watch you with him."

He started to walk away from her, heading towards the couch that he was sitting on a moment ago and picked up something. He turned around and handed it to her. It was a letter. A letter of goodbye, it seemed. He then walked past her, heading for the door. She turned and watched him walk away.

"Its over with Aaron, I thought you knew." She whispered, barely hearing it herself. It made him stop in his tracks.

"Don't lie to me when you know..." He trailed off, glaring intently at the door knob he had clasped in his hand. He refused to look at her, even she walked over and put a hand on his arm.

"Tell me." She pleaded, watching him tense up as she whispered in his ear.

"Don't lie to me when," His breathing became hard, the hand holding the door knob shaking. "when you know how much it hurts to see you with that..that jackass. He doesn't care for you, he doesn't care _about _you. I heard him. I heard that asshole talk about you with his friend." He finally looked at her, brown eyes filled with anger. "You don't know how much I wanted to hurt him, to pummel him within an inch of his life."

She remained silent, watching him struggle to contain his emotions. "I'm sorry," He said finally, slumping as he slid down, his back to the door. "I probably ruined your Christmas."

"No, you didn't actually. Christmas..it just isn't worthwhile anymore unless I'm with you." She sat next to him, holding his hand and resting her head on his shoulder. "I wasn't lying before..about Aaron."

"He doesn't deserve you." Dan closed his eyes, breathing heavily as she came closer to him. "I wish..I could do something..anything to make him regret screwing you over."

"You could run him over with a train," Serena offered, smiling. "But I don't think that's legal."

Dan laughed briefly, before opening his eyes to look at her. "I spent the entire day yesterday putting these notes together so I wouldn't be able to go see him and put him in the hospital. I needed something to distract me, but now that you're here.." He trailed off, his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry, you should have just beat him up. I'd rather that, than you doing something you don't want to." She whispered, body shaking.

"You think I don't want this?" He asked sharply, body stiffening. "I enjoy seeing you Serena. I enjoy being part of your life, and I know this is terribly selfish of me, but only when you're mine. When I'm the person that makes you smile, the one want to kiss everyday, the one you can't get out of your head. _You _are that person for me. I want to be that person for you."

"You can be. I want you to be."

He nodded, smiling at her before lacing her fingers with his. "I'm going to need that letter back then."

"What's in it?" She asked, handing it to him

"It just says the same things I just said to you," Dan muttered, flipping the letter over to where he had written her name. "and that I love you and I never want to let you go if I ever got you back."

She smiled before leaning over, her nose brushing his. "Never let me go then." Her breath was hot and their breathing became heavier. She licked her lips, before gently brushing them against his. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," He echoed, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to kiss her again. That became the last thing they said for quite a while.

**Reviews are like notes around town..okay I'm gonna stop now lol**


End file.
